


Time

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Between Earth and Heaven [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adance, Alternate Universe, Between Earth and Heaven, Brazilian Adam (Voltron), F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: It was alright, they had time.And if they didn’t, he would make some.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Female Lance is named Lucia

Adam’s hands shook as he tenderly caressed Lucia’s cheeks, staring at her eyes. Bluest blue, shining with tears. Bluest blue, burning with love. He felt her breath fan his face and the shiver it sent down his spine. Suddenly, having her so close was not enough. Suddenly, he needed _more_. More of her. More of _them_.

“Lucia…”

He was giving her a chance to stop him, to leave. To leave him there, alone in that spacious room of his. To give herself to another. Because, no matter how much he wanted it, no matter how much he needed her, he would always put her first. He would always make sure she wouldn’t do anything she could regret.

And she knew.

“I want it, Adam.” The woman blinked her tears away, still looking at his hazel eyes. “I’ve been waiting for this day for so long.”

“I won’t be able to stop.” He warned once more, betraying the want swimming in his eyes.

“Then don’t.”

It was all Adam needed to bring their lips together. The kiss was slow but desperate, as if they wanted to quench their thirst and still savor the taste. Adam relished the feeling of pressing the woman he loved all his life against his chest. He ran his hands up and down her back, wanting to memorize the new feelings that familiar action brought, swallowing the sighs that came out of her lips—or tried to, considering his lips refused to leave hers. Talking about lips, Lucia’s lips were as sweet and soft as they always had been.

Later, when he thought about it, he wasn’t sure who started undressing who, or when exactly they got on the bed. He was suddenly naked, on top of a topless Lucia; mouth full of warm dark skin and ears filled with her pleased mewls. Biting with enough force to mark, but not enough to break skin, he painted every bit of her neck and shoulders with bite-marks, kissing each as if trying to soothe the slight pain they brought. The man could feel nails scratching his naked back, and made sure to encourage them with a groan.

He gave her shoulder one last bite before tracing a path to her chest with open-mouthed kisses.

“You’re… staring…”

“Can’t help it.”

Not when her breasts looked so appetizing, perky nipples rising with every breath taken. Adam licked one, Lucia buckling and whining. _Shit._ He was starting to get drunk in her reactions. Taking one in his mouth and the other with his fingers, he decided he could stay there, in that position, for an eternity. His name made itself home in her lips, in between the sighs and moans.

“Ah! Don’t bite so harshly!”

“Sorry.”

Lucia looked so beautiful with her hair messily sprawled on his pillows and a deep blush on her cheeks, lips half-opened, neck and shoulders covered with bites. Her eyes were clouded with lust. Hands still on his back, she guided him back to her lips, him complying eagerly. Another slow, desperate kiss. Tasted like want and hesitation.

“Let me worship you, minha deusa.” The hunter whispered in the kiss, wanting noting more than to pleasure the woman he gave his heart so long ago.

Lucia’s answer didn’t come through words, nevertheless he understood the pleading glint in her hazy eyes. His hands, which were resting on her hips, caressed her sides as he once again made his way down. He made sure to give the other nipple a few licks and nips when he reached her breasts, but tried not to focus much on it. His objective was other. With every kiss, bite and lick, he could feel her trembling. Adam spent a lot of time on her torso, giving the vale between her breasts and her toned stomach all his attention. It was alright, they had time.

And if they didn’t, he would make some.

Her stiffening didn’t go unnoticed when his fingers slowly traced her skin alongside her pants. With a kiss on her bellybutton, one that made her giggle breathlessly, he assured her everything would be alright. Pulling down the piece of clothing, eyes never leaving hers, Adam was exposed to a view he admittedly had dreamed about a few times.

“No, no, minha vida, don’t close your legs.”

“But you’re staring…!”

“I’ve dreamed so much of this moment, I can’t help it.”

“Oh, God, Adam!”

The brown-haired man chuckled, watching fondly his beloved hide her burning face with her hands.

She looked otherworldly.

She was otherworldly.

And _his._

Having an idea, he gently grabbed one of her shins and brought it up, smiling when he didn’t meet resistance. He tilted his head and kissed her shin. Lucia gasped, peeking between her long fingers. He made a path of kisses, going from her shin to her knee, all while gazing at her face. Adam then let go of the leg and held to other, doing the same. In the end, Lucia was laying there, open and expectant, watching him like a hawk. He shuddered under her gaze.

Adam gave her thighs the same amount of attention, not wasting time on marking the sensitive skin with some hickeys and bite-marks. When he finally decided to give her core some attention, Lucia was whining for him _to just touch her already._ Talk about hot and bothered.

Ghosting his fingers over the pubic hair, he tried to remember what all the books had taught him. Adam was no fool, if he didn’t had an information gained through experience, he would search for it on other people’s experiences. The talks with Hys and Lucia’s grandmother came to mind. Yeah, _no way_ he was telling anyone books weren’t his only source of knowledge.

His fingers were hesitant at first, but each moan that escaped her lips gave him a bit of confidence, and soon his tongue joined the dance, trying to keep the sweet melody of his name coming out of her lips.

God, she tasted like Heaven.

Adam had no idea what made him stop his ministrations, but soon he was kissing and sucking up her belly, determined to get to her mouth once more.

She really tasted like Heaven.

“Lucia…”

Lucia nodded, knowing what he was silently asking. She wanted that. She wanted Adam. She wanted to have him. She wanted him to have her. And he understood that, as he had the same want burning his insides.

Slowly he let himself sink in her warmth. A long, drawled moan that came from the back of his throat echoed in the room. Panting, he put his effort in holding himself in that position, not even halfway in, trying to keep in mind that it was Lucia’s first time and Abuelita said it would _hurt_. He did not want to hurt Lucia unnecessarily. Her pain was the last thing he wished to witness.

It was okay.

They had time.

“I feel… full…”

Adam answered with something between a groan and a growl. Saying things like that with such blissed out face… That woman really was going to be the death of him.

“You can move…”

He silently obeyed. He saw her face change slowly from pain to pleasure. He heard his name fall from her swollen lips. He felt her clench around him. He tasted in another kiss everything he had dreamed since he was young: pure, exhilarating love. Adam kept the slow pace, relishing the feeling of completion. Relishing the feeling of finally having her.

Lucia was _there_. She had given herself to him _willingly_. She _loved_ him. Him. _Adam_. He did not notice until the first tear fell on her cheek, until she asked him with a breathless whisper.

“Why are you crying, cariño?”

“I love you. I love you, Lucia. So much. So, so much.” Adam all but gasped his answer; overwhelmed with such strong feeling, he could feel himself shake. “Eu te amo, meu Céu.”

“I love you too, Adam.” Lucia answered between tears.

Everything that happened from that moment on was a blur of passionate kisses and slow lovemaking. If asked, neither of them could tell for sure what happened. All they knew is that they never felt so complete before in their lives. All they knew they wanted to stay there, in each other’s arms, until the end of time.


End file.
